Bella is the name, and Channy is my game
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: When Chad's younger sister earns a place on So Random, she helps keep up the rivalry between the two shows. But when she notices something going on between Sonny and Chad, she knows that she needs to meddle. CHANNY and Bella/Zora friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey! I know this is quite unexpected, Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy doing a Channy story? I know, I haven't done one in ages. I was just bored, flicked on the TV, and 'Battle of the Network Stars'(My Fav Episode) was on. I then thought 'OMG I need to do another Channy story!' So, here it is!  
Daisy x**

Hey. The name is Bella. Bella Cole Cooper. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's 12 year old sister – You'll of probably have heard of him. If not, you've probably been living in a box for the past three years – and we should be friends! I think Chad is way too self-centred. I mean he has a good job and all, but he doesn't have to be so mean! I'm not an actor though, yet! I would really like to be an actor on some comedy show, it's my dream! Like So Random! That is like the most hilarious show ever! I guess you could say my life is the one that most twelve-year-olds dream for. I live in a mansion; have my own horse, loving parents, and a superstar for an older brother. I have a ginormous sized bedroom, my own maids, and amazing friends.

Life's just great.

No sarcasm intended there, of course.

Right now, it's 6 O'clock. I'm back from school, done my homework, and have nothing to do. I go to Gilliard Academy – It's a private school. Being there is ok, I guess, except that everyone there is a snob. Apart from me and my best friend Alicia. The teachers are boring, too. We have to wear a uniform as well, not like the public schools. But I guess that's okay, at least I don't have to worry about looking fashionable and what not. I think I would have a hard time as well if I had to pick out a new outfit each day. So, yeah, I guess the uniforms pretty cool.

Chad should be home any time soon, as it was nearly 10 past now. I switched on the TV in my room, the usual channel up. It's actually the only channel I watch. The others are either too childish or too grown up. Or too dramatic (Like Mackenzie Falls, for instance). Comedy was what I liked. _So Random_ was on. Get in there! I love this show. I mean seriously, it's the funniest thing ever! Chad pretends he doesn't like it, as his cast and theirs have some sort of rivalry. To tell you the truth, Chad has been acting really weird lately. Like, weirder than usual. Oh well, I don't really care that much, he can take care of himself. Just as I thought that, Chad himself came through my door. "Don't you knock?" I asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not need to knock." He said. Typical Chad 'Dylan Cooper'. He is always like this. But I know that there is a sweet little Chad under there somewhere. I bet if he ever got a nice girlfriend then she'd be able to get out the best in him. At least he doesn't act like his character, Mackenzie though. Otherwise, he'd be like 'The great Chad Dylan Cooper does not need to knock on the door. It may bring distress to the soft skin on my lovely moisturised hands!' Then again, I can imagine him saying that anyway. I've seen the amount that he moisturises on a night. He always leaves it all over the sink, expecting someone else to clean it up. Snob. He'd fit in well at my school!

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I need you to come to work with me tomorrow." I still can't believe Chad worked on a _Saturday_! I don't know if I'd survive without my weekends. Weekends are my life! Well, obviously not my _whole_ life, because I spend 5/7th of my life not being on a weekend. Anyway, _that's off topic._

"Erm… Why?"  
"Because So Random needs a new cast member and I thought you might be able to take the part." Chad said. He was lying; I could see it in his voice.

"Really Chad?" I said incredulously.

"Sonny told me to give you a chance!" Chad blurted out.

"You mean Sonny? As is Sonny Monroe?" I squealed hopefully. She was my IDOL.

"Yeah, the Great Sonny Monroe." Chad said, mumbling but still sarcastic.

I knew about that stupid rivalry that Chad's cast and the So Random cast had. In my opinion, Chad's just jealous because he knows the So Random cast are better, Especially Sonny and Zora! And Grady, Tawni and Nico. Okay, so maybe they're all better!

"I. Get. To. See. Sonny." I said, breathing after each word. My heart was going at the speed of light. I can't believe this! OMG! Chad is the best brother ever! Well, until this is over, anyway. Then he'll just be a big brother again. Unless I **do **get the job. Then we could be _rivals._ Yes! I could help my cast with all the pranks and…

"I guess. So just be ready at 9 tomorrow." He said, before clicking his tongue and walking out.

I, Bella Cole cooper, am going to audition for So random tomorrow.

EEEEEEEEPPP!

**This is only obviously the starter chapter, and I don't know how quickly I'll be able to do the next chapter. But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks!**

**Daisy:)**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with the second chapter! Enjoy!**

That was the most nerve wracking thing I have _ever _done. Audition for So Random. I had to read some scripts, and join in with some of the rehearsals. Then, I had an interview, asking me about my hobbies, life and things like that. But I was sweating the whole way through. There were, surprisingly, only about six or seven other kids there, which did mean I had more of a chance of actually getting the part. To be honest, I was imagining thousands of kids and teens lined up outside Condor Studios, all waiting for a formal audition. But it was still scary. They were choosing them later today, so all of the people who had auditioned were just to stay around the studio, waiting for the results. Most of the kids were getting autographs from their favourite stars, scared they might not come back. Some kids had come up to me asking how cool it was to be 'Chad Dylan Coopers' brother. I first corrected them, saying his name was just Chad. The 'Dylan Cooper' did not need to be added on the end! It just wastes your time, really. I then told these people that it wasn't really that cool. They gasped at my response, expecting an '_I LOVE HAVING CHAD DYLAN COOPER AS MY BROTHER. HE IS THE COOLEST PERSON ON EARTH AND I AM SO LUCKY TO HAVE HIM AS A BROTHER_' sort of thing. Yeah, right.

I had seen chad round a few times, most times annoying Sonny. Seriously, I feel for her. _The pain!_

I was walking into the prop house (I had seen it on the tour of the studio that was on the So Random website), when I heard a voice from the vents. "Hey, kid!" It said. I looked around the edge of the room until I spotted where the voice had come from. It was Zora!

"HI!" I greeted excitedly. Zora appeared randomly behind me, I swivelled round.

"You're Pooper's sister, right?" She asked.

"I'm Chad's sister." I explained.

"I know. Cooper, Pooper, the same thing, right?"  
"I guess."

"You see us here as So Random have certain nicknames for Chip Drama Pants."

I'm guessing Chip Drama pants in another?"  
"Yeah, we have a few."

"Well, nice to meet you." I said, changing the subject. "I'm Bella."

"Ahhh, Bella." She sighed. "Your audition was very good."  
"You were there?" I asked. I didn't see anyone else in there except for the people who were auditioning us. Or maybe I was so nervous I didn't notice her there…  
"I was in the vents." She explained. "I like to go up there to see what's going on in the Studios. It also comes in handy for our pranks!" She said excitedly.

"That's quite a good idea!" I said.

"I know." She agreed. "If you do get the job, which I hope you do, then I'll let you be my little sidekick!" She said excitedly.  
"I bet it gets quite lonely up there alone!"  
"Well, yeah, I guess. I do have Bernie though, my snake."  
"You have a snake? That is so cool!"

"I know right? I really hope you get the job!" Zora said. If I did, I could tell me and her were destined to be really good friends!

'All of the people who auditioned for So Random please meet up in the Cafeteria.' Came a sudden voice from up in the sky. I'm guessing it was the intercom. "Good Luck!" Zora said, before climbing back up into her vents. I knew she'd be there with me.

I walked swiftly to the cafeteria, following the sighs as I couldn't remember the way. There were already a few of the kids there, and a few followed in behind me. We all stood in a line, whilst (Well, I guessed it was him anyway) stood at the front, a few papers in his hands.

"Well," He started, adding in a slight pause. "I have seen some great acting skills today. Others, not so good." He didn't eye anyone in particular. "But there was only one that stood out from the rest of the auditions." I was really nervous. How had my acting been? Zora said I was good, so that must mean something. Or was she just saying that to be nice? "And that was a certain Coopers." He said. Then, everyone turned towards me, including Mr Condor. My heart stopped for a moment, before speeding up. Had I heard him right? Had I _really _just got myself a place on a Hit TV Show? Was this a dream? "Well done, Bella. You have just earned yourself a place at So Random!"

Everyone else started to leave the room in disappointment; some giving me looks of jealously, others warm smiles. I could only just stand there, still as a snapshot, taking in the information. I was on So Random! OMG!

At that moment I squealed.

And at that moment, all my dreams come true.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat in the prop house. I was sat in the prop house. I WAS SAT IN THE PROP HOUSE. Exciting right? Okay, don't give me that look like I'm mental. I'm excited for me, anyway. It was my first day of work at So Random, today being a Monday. Two days after I had found out the big news that I was going to star on So Random. I had left my school – something my best friend Alicia was not **too **happy about. But I'd still see her, and she had Olivia, Lauren, Millie and Rianna anyway, my other close friends back at school. I and the cast (It felt _so _weird to say that!) were having a day off from acting, and they were telling me the ground rules, what was what and where was where. After we had had our lunch, the cast and I were back in the prop house. It seemed we spent a lot of time here! Just then, the one and only big brother of mine comes in. Chad. "Randoms!" He greeted, walking into the room. He looked at me, before moving his eyes to Sonny. I smirked.

"How's it going Chip Drama pants?" Nico asked.

"Why are you here?" Asked Grady. It was clear them two seriously had something against my brother.

"Why do I need a reason to come and see my favourite Random?"

"Awwww!" Sonny cooed. "You came to see your sister? That's so sweet Chad!"  
"I didn't mean my sister."

"Then who do you mean?" Asked a clueless Sonny.

"I mean… The ceiling is my favourite random… Yes! Cos it's so random… Bye Randoms!" Chad said, before scooting off. You could hear the pitter-patter of his footsteps running down the hallway.

"Well that was normal." I said.

"Your brothers weird." Sonny said, chuckling.

"I know who he meant as his favourite random." I smiled.

"Who?" She asked excitedly.

"You." I said, smiling even more at Sonny's expression.

"Me?"

"Yep. Trust me, I know Chad." I laughed. "He just won't admit it."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's a stubborn little man." I said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

I had now been working at So Random exactly one week, and had learnt two important things.

Chad had the biggest possible crush on Sonny.

Sonny had the biggest possible crush on Chad.

How did I find out all this valuable stuff, you ask?

I DID NOTHING!

It was so blatantly obvious!

They flirted 24/7.

It seems Zora had her suspicions too, and had done for the past year. She was happy to finally have someone to share her thoughts with. I and she had become really good friends. I still saw Alicia on a weekly basis, but Zora was my work buddy. Now, we would split up in the vents, trying to get evidence that they really _did _like each other, and it wasn't just a hunch.

We needed Sonny and Chad to admit it.

I, of course, had been given Chad. I was more likely to get anything out of him then Zora was. Come on, think logically here. Chad is terrified of Zora!

So, that night, I went into Chad's room.

"Hey, Chad."

"What do you want Bella?" Chad asked. At home was the only time he actually called me by my name. Back at the studio, I was just another 'Random' to him.

"I want to know who you have a crush on!"

"And why would you want to know that?" Okay, this was a start. He didn't deny having a crush on anyone.

"To confirm my suspicions." I said.

"And what suspicions would they be?"  
"That you have a crush on Zora!"

"What? ZORA? She's like 12!"  
"Age is no boundary in the art of love."

"Have you been talking with Sonny?"  
"Why would you ask that, Chad?"  
"She always says deep, cute stuff like that."  
"Did you just say cute?"  
"Yeah."  
"You think Sonny's cute?"  
"No. What she says is cute."

"So you think Sonny is ugly?" I smirked.  
"No."  
"Then what is she?"  
"Average." Chad said his voice deep-pan.

"Average?"  
"She's pretty." Chad said.

"So Sonny's your crush?"  
"I never said that."  
"Sonny said she liked you." I lied.

"She did?"  
"Why would you be interested?"  
"Because I knew we'd be in love someday."  
"WE? As in you _and _Sonny both are in love with _each other_?"  
"That's not what I meant!" Chad blushed. And trust me; the Chad _I _know never blushes.

"Oh, I think it is."  
"Okay. I have a crush on Sonny. Big deal! She's never going to love me back anyway!" Love? Chad sighed. He then flopped back onto his bed and sighed. I took this as the right moment to leave. I walked quietly out of Chads room, shut the door, and walked over to my own room. I then squealed, and picked up my mobile quick, ringing Zora.


	4. Chapter 4

Zora had, somehow, magically, got Sonny to admit that she liked Chad back. Though she didn't know about the 'back' bit yet. All we needed to do now was to get them together. And we had a plan. It was cliché, but always seemed to work in those romance movies I watched with Alicia.  
Lock them in a closet.  
And that was exactly what we had just done.  
It wasn't really that hard to do. Sonny was already in the closet, looking for a certain hat. So, we told Chad that she had been hurt, and he rushed straight to it. So, they were now both in there. Zora and I were in the vent above it, listening down on the conversation. Except there was no conversation part! They were both silent. Either that or we had got the wrong place, but Zora was adamant that this was it. And we could hear occasional shuffles or sighs, so I just went with it.  
"You ok?" Asked Chad after a long silence.  
"Yeah, Chad.. I know why they locked us in here…" Sonny said. She did?  
"You do?"  
"Yeah.. I think they're trying to be all cliché.. You know… try and get us to admit to admit our feelings…"  
"Do we have feelings?" Chad asked.  
"I don't know…"  
"Want to find out?"  
"Huh?"  
"I could kiss you… if you want… It's okay if you don't want to.." Awwwww! Chad was nervous! I've never seen him like this before. Please kiss her!  
"I'd love that." Sonny whispered. Chad leaned in and their lips connected. It lasted a while, and I felt like a bit of a stalker watching them from up in the vents.  
The kiss lasted around 6 seconds. Sonny pulled back first, and then sighed. "Guys, I know you're up there!" She said. She looked up, and we tried to hide our faces – but it failed.  
"Bella, is that you?" Asked my brother.  
I tried to disguise my voice. "No. This is Grady." I said in an abnormally low voice.  
"Bella."  
"Fine." Zora and I found our way out of the vents and jumped down. We opened the door from the outside, and were met with Sonny and Chad glaring at us. "Hey.." I said awkwardly.  
"Bella, why were you messing with mine and Sonny's relationship?" Asked Chad.  
"Cos' I wanted to?" I asked sheepishly.  
"What have I told you about meddling?" He asked me sternly.  
"Never to meddle with anyone named Chad Dylan Cooper." I mumbled.  
"And what did you do?" He asked with a smirk on his face.  
"I meddled with Sonny!" I said. Zora was just watching us in amusement, as was Sonny.  
"I'll let you off this time, as you did get me the girl I've been after for a while." He turned to Sonny and smiled who smiled back and gave a quick peck on the lips. Me and Zora high-fived, before skipping off down the corridor, leaving Channy to their own devices.

* * *

I had now been working on So Random a month. The rivalry between the two shows had died down a lot since Sonny and my brother got together – and that pleased everyone. No-one was angry at this new relationship – they had all seen it coming since the very beginning. Chad was the happiest that I had ever seen him **ever.** Sonny was even happier – if that was possible. So what I'm saying really is that everyone benefited from the relationship. Zora had met my friend Alicia, and now us three were the best of friends – them two had hit it off straight away. I even got myself a little boyfriend – Josh.

So I guess that's where my story ends. Not for good of course – I'm still only 12. But this is where I start to live my life without telling you lot all about it. It had a happy ending – Channy. And just as a foreshadow – Chad and Sonny never break up!

Bella out.

**There you have it! Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!  
****I love you guys!  
****Daisy:D  
****x**


End file.
